zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosearik Rikki Simons
Rosearik Rikki Simons is best known as the voice of GIR but also was a colorist on the show. Invader Zim Rikki Simons, as he more commonly goes by, provided the voice for GIR on ''Invader Zim'','' as well as numerous other background characters. There seems to be a running gag that Rikki ends up voicing pig characters such as Bloaty, the Pig Guards, and Pigboy. His voice for GIR was edited to create the high pitched and metallic voice heard in the show. At OMGCon 2010, however, he stated that he eventually learned how to do the voice on his own, and that about half of the series was done without pitch editing, although the necessary digital addition of making his voice metallic remained. His unedited performances can be heard in specific recordings of unfinished episodes. Simons was also the only member of the four main voice actors to work on artistic aspects of the show, doing a large portion of coloring for episodes such as "Mortos der Soulstealer". Other Works Simons is a good friend of Jhonen Vasquez and has assisted him in many projects, one of the most recent being ''I Feel Sick, a comic that he colored, and Vasquez wrote. He has also done numerous original projects, some of which he works on with his wife, Tavisha. The two currently produce a biweekly webcomic "@Tavicat", among other regular comics.www.tavicat.com In 2017, Simons does his first non-Invader Zim voice role as the Red Trollblin and some incidential Kotassian characters in the Cartoon Network animated series, Mighty Magiswords episode "They See Me Trollblin" which aired in July 7, 2017. This was because creator Kyle A. Carrozza is a fan of Jhonen Vasquez' work and not only loves Invader Zim but made a cover of the theme song for a now-lost cartoon theme tribute album. He also voiced a Borfl and other voices in the episode "Get That BORFL!". Filmography Actor * Invader Zim (voice) (TV) - GIR, Bloaty, Various Background Characters (2001– today) * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (voice) (video game) - GIR (2007) * Nicktoons MLB (voice) (video game) - GIR (2011) * Mighty Magiswords (voice) (TV) - Red Trollblin, Baby Kotassian, Kotassian 3, Borfl ("Get That Borfl" only), Magimobile ("Get That Borfl" only), Robo Tank, Cat, Dill, Electric Eel Magisword ("To Balderly Go" only), Catthulu, Goat, Mountain Lion, Piggypie Jones, Man 1, Little Boy 2, Cat 1, Shell Dino 1, Borfl Sign, Bear ("The Pecking Order" only), Foxbearsquatch, Giant Silent Guardian, Woim, Level 11 Butterfly, Golem (2017–present) * Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus! (voice) (TV) - GIR (2019) Colorist * I Feel Sick (1999-2006) * Invader Zim (2001–2006) Writer * ShutterBox (writer, co-artist) (2003-2005) * Super Information Hijinks: Reality Check! (writer, co-artist) (1995-2002) * Ranklechick and His Three-Legged Cat (2006) * Hitherto a Lion (2011) Appearances Simons has been a guest at each of the three InvaderCONs, and commonly attends other conventions. A schedule of his future appearances can be found on his main site. References Category:Voice Actors Category:Cast and Crew Category:Pages in the real-life POV